A Mistake
by Togane Shiro
Summary: "I fell for a human... I fell...for you, Bocchan."


**Title: **A Mistake

**Genre: **Romance, General

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** belongs to **Yana Toboso**-sensei

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, maybe a little bit OOC, bad grammar (English is not my native language)

The sound of dripping rain filled the people of London's ear for this whole day. The rain won't stop though many activities were disturbed by it. The sky was darker then, it was around the time where children would lay down on their bed and her mother beside them, telling a story for their children. But, of course it would be different for them with no parents. It would be different for Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Inside a big mansion in London, there was a man buttoning-up a kid's night clothes. The man had black hair and red-glowing eyes. And the kid had greyish-blue hair and his left eye was blue. He hid his right eye behind an eye patch. When the man with tailcoat finished his work, the kid lay down his body on his bed. He took down his eye patch, revealing the dark-purple eye with a pentacle symbol in it.

"Well then, Bocchan. I'll take my leave," the man folded his left hand on chest and half-bowed. Then, he walked out of the room. Just before he could open the door, the kid's voice called him and stopped his movement.

"Wait, Sebastian... You are not permitted to leave this room until I fall asleep," the boy said―It was actually sounded more like an order. The man―whom called Sebastian―smiled and turned to the kid. He bowed his head saying, "Yes, my Lord."

After that, the butler walked closer to his master. He stood there watching the kid, Ciel. Ciel had tried to sleep, and yet he couldn't. After a few minutes passed, the young lord opened his mouth, "If Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are still alive, I would probably run to their room now..." he sighed, "But... Something once lost will never return... They will never return..." The demon smirked without replying anything.

"And now I'm here. On a stormy night when I was unable to sleep, a demon is here. Who knows what will he do then? Suck out my soul, maybe?" he muttered. "Heh! Of course not... You're not permitted to devour my soul before my revenge is complete, right?"

The demon smiled and said, "Yes, Bocchan. I will not lie to you. And of course that makes me couldn't devour your soul before the time comes also."

The rain was just getting heavier and heavier. It was around midnight. The young earl hasn't slept yet at this late hour. He was thinking inside his brain what makes him awake till now. But, nothing crossed his mind. It's just like another day for him. Then, he got an idea which may help him with his problem, though his proud is too high for him to ask his butler to do that for him. After around a minute arguing insede his head, he got a conclusion.

"Sebastian... Will you...give me your hand?" said Ciel. Sebastian did as he told with a confused look. The kid holds that hand with both of his tiny hands. Sebastian was a little surprised with his Bocchan's action.

"Don't let go of my hand until I fall asleep... That's...an order..." said―no, ordered Ciel. The demon smiled and placed the candle on his master's bedside table and bowed, left hand over his chest, left knee on the floor.

"Yes, my Lord," he smiled.

It stroke midnight, Ciel is getting sleepy but hasn't fall asleep. The young earl decided to ask something that crossed his mind just now to the butler, "You always done...everything perfectly... Have you...ever...done any mistake?" he said as he rubbed his closed eyes. He was really sleepy, but still so curious all of a sudden.

"May I know, why did you asked, Bocchan?" replied Sebastian.

"...Just...wanted to...know..."

The demon smiled, "Yes, Bocchan... I've ever done a mistake, once... Once, since I became a demon, my Lord... Would you like to know what that is, Bocchan?"

No, he didn't get any reply. His young master finally had fall asleep. The demon butler smiled, but this time, it was a warm smile.

"I fell for a human..." said Sebastian, ignoring the truth that the one he's talking too was already fast asleep. He carefully let go of the hold of his Bocchan's hands. He caressed Ciel's soft cheek and lean his head closer to his, closing the gap between the two lips. Then, the lips parted, "I fell...for you, Bocchan."

He stood up and looked at his master once again, "We―demons―are supposed to become a creature without emotion like humans. That is why...I considered it as a mistake..." He laughed softly, "But for me, it isn't a bad thing..."

He smiled once again and took the candle he left a while ago. Sebastian walked out of the room, closing the door slowly without any sound, preventing his master to awake because of a small sound, after all that hour he tried so hard to sleep.

He walked away, farther and farther from the room. Trying to find something to do before the morning comes and he had to wake his master again.

**A/N: **That's the FFic for you c: This is my first FFic in this fandom. I hope you like it! This is really short and I knew it already, but I was trying my best! *sigh* I hope next time would be better. And...sorry for the bad grammar, as I said above, English is not my native language. So, have a little mercy for me *wink*


End file.
